The present disclosure relates broadly to the textile industry, and more specifically, to a yarn tension control device which compensates for stress variations in running yarn. One cause of stress variation relates directly to the shrinking size of the yarn supply package as yarn is unwound and pulled downstream to a textile machine. In one exemplary implementation, the present invention adjusts unwinding tension in the running yarn in order to achieve a more uniform and constant delivery tension to the textile machine.